A nightmare gone sweet
by HatterKing222
Summary: Toby sets Sarah up on a date what happens when that date leads to A nightmare gone sweet. this version is discontinued changes will be made new version will be posted when it's done.
1. That date

**Hatter:** **In this story Sarah is Toby's legal guardian because of his parents death six years before. It may end up a little more modern day. Also Toby is 12 and Sarah is 26.**

**King: We don't own labyrinth... but damn I wish we did that was a good movie.**

* * *

><p>Ever since the parents died I have been having nightmares of a nightmare I had when Toby was little. The one where the Goblin King kidnaped him. But that was just a dream and was not my main concern because, Toby was going to start school in a new town because we had to move so I could find a job... my old one didn't work out, you know the real stuff. Luckily it was the first day for all the other kids to so he wouldn't have missed anything. I was glad to see that he was smiling when he got off the bus. I was glad it all went well. We started to walk home.<p>

"So how was your first day?"

"Good"

"It was good"

"Yes"

"Did you meat any new friends? Or at least potential friends?"

"Yes"

"What's with the one word answers?" he paused.

"I. Don't. Know. That better that's three words"

"Oh so your going to be a little smart ass about it."

"Yes, yes I am"

"Oh are you just going to go up one word each time now?"

"No I don't think so..." he paused again and counted how many words he used on his fingers. "Huh I guess, possibly I am." he smirked. I guess 'Huh' counted as a word to him.

"Fine you do that until you run out of things to say Then I'll have peace and quiet for once!"

"Ha, ha, ha that is so funny."

"Get you smart ass inside boy"

"I will get my smart ass inside, Sarah" with that he ran in to the house to finish the unpacking he had put off until now. He was turning into a teenager I was happy sad and kind of scared.

(A week later)

Toby hadn't talked to me all week not evan his little smart talk remarks like a normal kid. So when he went to school I did some snooping.

"Now let's see what he is hiding" I was looking through his stuff it felt wrong because it was but not the point he had a lock box.

"What's this... huh I guess I need the key I wonder where it is." When I couldn't find it I gave up for the day. And I went to my room to finish unpacking my books.

"Where is it where is it? No, no where is it?" I finished unpacking the last box and I couldn't find my favorite book mother she gave it to me it was Labyrinth. I also hade her old copy it never left my sight but my copy was the one that was missing it had notes in it, about the similarities between the first nightmare and the story. When he got home that was the first thing I asked him about.

"Toby have you seen my book?"

"Which one?" that was the first thing he said to me I a week.

"Labyrinth the copy that is a little newer with a green sticker on the cover that you put on it when you where younger." he looked a little nervous.

"Haven't seen it" he answered quickly.

"Hand it over"

"What makes you think I have it?"

I raised an eye brow " do you really want to get in to this?"

"No"

"So?"

"I'll go get it." He went into his room and came out with it.

"Why did you take it?"

"Well" he blushed a little.

"It's about a girl isn't it." I said it as a statement more than a question.

"How did you know"

"I just know. Now tell me about it."

"Well there's this girl Linda she's way into that book and I wanted to impress her so I took your copy I didn't evan look at the other one because I knew you would freak."

"So you like her."

"I guess I do"

"Lets go"

"Where?"

"To get you your own copy I don't want you to use mine let alone touching my mothers." he smiled.

"Thank you" he was soon reading his own copy of labyrinth. He looked like he enjoyed the book to I liked that. He was evan marking pages he liked. A few weeks later he came home with a cute girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes she wasn't beautiful she was just cute. I could tell she adored Toby it was cute.

"I fond a job"

"Really"

"Yeah I'm now an illustrator"

"So you get to draw for a living now?" I nodded "Lucky"

"Toby... remember" Linda was reminding him of something I didn't really care. I picked up the book I was currently reading.

"Oh yeah... Sarah" but I guess it had something to do with me.

"Yes..."

"Linda needs to ask you for a favor" He pushed the slightly shorter girl in front of him.

"Wait..." she looked at Toby "Fine" she looked back to me "It is not a favor and it was Toby's idea You are going out tonight he will be here at seven his name is Ethan. He's from England he's new here he's a friend of my family he's 27 he needs to get out more and so do you" I was about to open my mouth to protest when Toby spoke.

"Sis come on you are in your room drawing all day then you pass out when your not working you need to get out a lot more than you do"

"Fine" I said with a lack of a good argument.

"Good" with that Toby and Linda went to his room.

"Damn kids why did they tell me so last minute seven is three hours from now how did they get me to do this." I cursed under my breath about twenty minuets later I took Linda home.

"Hey brat wake me at ten to five"

"Fine Sarah." he set the alarm on his watch and I drifted to sleep.

"_We're coming for him Sarah" Jareth was talking to me from every where and nowhere._

"_No, No you cant have him you cant take him from me"_

"_You will be alone Sarah" He appeared in front of me a few steps. How could something so beautiful scare me so much..._

"_You have no power..."_ _he rushed over and placed a gloved hand over my mouth_

"_Hush you precious thing that won't work this time." next thing I knew I was in the middle of the labyrinth alone. Every time I turned a corner I would end up in the same spot I ran But I didn't go any where I heard baby Toby screaming crying I grew tiered but I kept running I had to find him._

"_Toby, Toby I'm coming for you wait for me." my legs started to give out. "No I have to keep going" I tripped and I couldn't get up... I hade to find him I hade to have my little brother back... I had to I stood. I clock was ticking in my mind and it got louder as it became visible I didn't have time to find him I only had fifteen minuets and I had no clue what way I was going._

"_Sarah he is the only one you have left and now he will be mine this time he will be mine" His voice was everywhere nowhere and my head._

"_No, No I can't be alone I can't please" I said weakly as tears slid down my face. "You can't have him" I screamed._

"Sarah, Sarah wake up wake up now It's a dream Sarah wake up!" Toby shook me awake.

"Toby?"

"Yeah it's me Sarah it ok it was just a dream"

"Is it Ten to five yet?"

"No you were having a Nightmare you started to cry so I woke you." I pulled him into a hug. The goblin king was never going to get his hands on my brother ever again."It's ok Sarah."

"Thank you" I released him and wiped my eyes dry. "I think I'll get ready for that date you said I had to go on."

"You do that"

"I will" I went to my room and put on my favorite blouse and a pair of slacks and high heels. It was Ok for any thing except jogging. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and applied mascara that is it I was not looking forward to this. I looked Ok I felt Ok I was expecting an Ok-ish night. I did not expect a nightmare gone sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>King:I am having fun with this one<strong>

**Hatter: I don't know I think it needs something...**

**King:It needs nothing!**


	2. The kings wish

**Hatter:... This story is more kings thing it's his favorite movie **

**King: True it is just like Alice in wonderland is Hatter's thing.**

* * *

><p>Soon there was a knock at the door I opened it to a blond mismatched eyed man who looked a little to much like the goblin king for comfort.<p>

"Stay right there I forgot something" I nearly slammed the door in his face. "Tobias get your little ass over here now!" Toby ran over as fast as he could.

"What pissed you off oh mighty Sarah" He was acting cool but I could tell the tone of my voice scared the shit out of him.

"Who is that!" I pointed at the door.

He relaxed enough for me to take notice "Oh.. That would be your date he's blond right?" I nodded "Then yeah that is your date... I don't see what the problem is Linda showed me a picture on her phone he doesn't look that bad..."

"He doesn't look bad at all it's just..."

"It's just..." I was silent he sighed "suck it up Sarah go on the date and if you don't enjoy it I will never set you up again k?"

"Fine" He walked over to the door and opened it. "Sorry you must be Ethan, I thought you were someone else"

"I feel bad for him Who ever and where ever he is." He said with a strong British accent rather shyly very un-Jareth-like I smiled tonight just might be bearable after all I thought sweetly.

"Bye Toby" I said with out looking at him "Anser the phone don't anser the door don't let anyone know I not..."he cut me off.

"Yeah I get it I not five any more you go have fun." he said "Oh and it my turn to say this... be safe."

"And its my turn to say this... Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, what ever you say Im not five any more I have a life" I smiled mockingly.

"No you don't"after that I left I couldn't argue with that it was true this was the first date I have had in years...other than drawing which I was lucky to find a way to make a living off of I had no life that was saddening. We walked over to his car it was really nice.

"How did you get the money for this" I whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I muttered I couldn't really look at him for fear this might be just one wacked out version of my nightmare and he would turn into Jareth at any second. That I would come home and my little brother wouldn't be there. He took me to this little Chinese food place down town the food was incredible and unlike I thought the conversation was to. He told me about the places he live and where he's been in America.

"So let me get this strait you lived in seven places in the last year!" He nodded "Wow... What was it like in France I've always wanted to go to France."

"Oh it was very nice... I'm sure you would like it" he said with a look on his face as if he was remembering something pleasant "But I rather like it right here." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it softly and let his lips linger for a second I blushed cherry red he let his lips hover above my hand as he glanced up at my pink face and chuckled slightly and released my hand. Somewhere along the way I forgot that he looked like my nightmare man. When I looked at him I didn't see the man who wants to take my brother from me any more I saw Ethan. This was nice.

"Thank you Ethan I look forward to seeing you again... If that's all right with you" I said in a hope filled voice.

"I would like that Sarah"

"Until next time than"

"Until next time love" I watched him walk away and sighed and walked in. It hade gotten late and Toby was sleeping for once I fell asleep and didn't have a nightmare.

"Sarah! Sarah!" Toby shouted from outside my door

"What!" I looked at the time "Shouldn't you be on the bus"

"That's why I'm... Just come here" I got up and I left my room

"What?"

"Look" he pointed to the front door.

"Yeah so?"

"Open it." I walked over opened the door and I saw the Labyrinth.

"It looks just like I thought the Labyrinth in the bookwould look like"

"Oh god... Oh god... no..."

"What is it Sarah?"

"This cant be real... it just cant"

"Sarah?"

"Jareth" I said in a hushed tone "Jareth he isn't real he can't be real"

"What can't be real Sarah what's going on?"

"Come Young Tobias you can not say you don't remember me and this place we hade so much fun here" I heard Jareth from everywhere and nowhere.

I took a sharp intake of air as he apeared and I grabbed my brothers wrist. "Jareth"

"Yes love"

"Why are we here Jareth?"

"It is my wish."

* * *

><p><strong>King: we have nothing to say <strong>

**Hatter: Nothing at all**


	3. Your drooling

**King: sorry it took so long to update**

**Hatter:*scraching back of head* Yeah we're movin'**

* * *

><p><em>His wish his wish! He doesn't get wishes!<em>

"What do you mean your wish? You don't get wishes! What the hell you, you aren't evan real." I was furious and confuse.

"Oh my dear Sarah but I do" he closed the distance between us. "And here you are." he whispered in my ear I couldn't help but shutter at his breath then his touch as he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. It felt nice I shook the thought of letting him out of my head and snatched my hand away from him. "And for the topic of me being real or not I can assure you I am very real." he said in a serious darker and almost hurt voice but still slightly seductively as he crossed his arms

"Go to hell"

"Sarah who is this he looks like Ethan but..." Toby looked Jareth up and down "... Different" He said just loud enough I could hear him. I ignored him to deal with my nightmare man.

"Sarah!" Jareth sounded shocked his mocking tone was finally rearing its head."to hell after that nice night we had." You did ask to see me again." he smiled that manipulative smile he always douse.

"Damn you."_Oh god I went on a date with my nightmare man Damn it Damn it all. That was the last blind date I would ever go on, and I would never ever let my brother and his girlfriend hook me up ever again! But it was such a nice date. _I thought _No it was with Jareth. But it was nice it was really n-nic-No, no, no, no_. I tried to push my thoughts in to a different place. Put my mind on some thing different... away from the events of the night before... Anser Toby! Oh but that would be a lot of explaining. He was going to have to find out eventually but I had to make Jareth leave first. "Don't you have a kingdom to run." I said as a statement not a question.

"That I do" He put on a wicked grin. Then his face twisted into a dark scowl not really directed at anyone as if he was reminded of something purely horrid. I almost asked him if he was ok out of concern, but quickly changed my mind. He soon vanished in a shower of glitter. Yep this was defiantly real no self respecting man other than Jareth would leave like that evan if they were paid, not evan in my dreams or nightmares.

"Sarah What just happened?" Toby asked trying to pry my hand off his wrist or al least loosen my grip I hadn't realized how much my grip hade tightened. I let go and he rubbed his wrist.

"It's a long story." he looked around

"I think we have time" he said looking at me "we are most likely not going any where for some time." he mumble as he glanced through the still wide open door at the Labyrinth then back at me I was now sitting on the floor because I didn't feel like sitting in a chair.

"First lets review the book"

"What?"

"Labyrinth."

"Ok" he said in a questioning tone sitting down facing me.

"Its about?"

"A girl who wishes away her baby brother and the goblin king takes him and she goes through the Labyrinth to save him."

"As you can see the story is true. You caught on to that much right?"

"No way" he was genuinely shocked.

"God you are slow." I sighed "So when you were a baby please forgive me I wished you away not thinking it would work"

"You did what?"

"Hey you were a brat, you brat."

"Go on" he crossed his arms

"So..." I told the story more or less. I couldn't tell the whole story because a good chunk of it was Jareth's to tell if I ever let him get close enough to Toby to tell that chunk. I finished. "That's it well I started to have nightmares some time after that about that event, Other than that I don't think I have anything more to tell you; is all forgiven?"

"Yeah I forgive you after all you did to get me back it's hard not to forgive you. God damn it I set you up with the guy who kidnaped me when I was a baby! Now I feel stupid. But how what about Linda how did she know him and why would she tell me to set you guys up?"

"I know less about that then you do."

"Finally something I know more about than you!"

"Savor it, it will not happen again."

"Shouldn't we try to find a way out?"

I felt like screaming _No!_ Because I didn't want to leave.

"Three reasons why that wouldn't work. One, the only way out I know of is through the Labyrinth and I barley made it through the first time then again that's only because he let us back that way so redo One, the only way out is if he lets you out. Two, evan if we got out with out him he would bring us back. Three, he most likely erased us from every ones memory or implanted a memory of us dying in a crash or something, so yeah we are kind of stuck here for quite some time." I said in a calm and level tone "Oh yeah four reasons it wouldn't work, four every thing we own is in this house which is kinda here no matter what we do unless you want to take seventy-million trips back and forth taking all that your arms can carry of our belongings."

"When you put it that way" he slouched "it seems kinda hopeless" I was shouldn't have discouraged him that much but some thing in side of me wanted to stay so badly it overpowered my sense of better judgement. Why did I want to stay so badly? I hate this place this place that has hunted my dreams for years. I hated that beautiful man for trying to take my brother from me from his family and the normal life he was supposed to have for hunting my dreams and for making me hate someone so beautiful for making me hate him. But did I really hate him? Is that why I want to stay? Is it? No it can't be there is no way I don't hate him, I think... I heard the door to Toby's room open and then shut and saw Toby staring wide eyed at some thing I followed his eyes to a girl standing in front of his door in tight leather pants a black belly shirt with black high heals a belly button piercing and a leather jacket her hair was long black and in curls she had dark blue eyes and a cute face. Linda's face it was Linda, I looked back at Toby.

"Toby your drooling"

* * *

><p><strong>Hatter: King you sure love this story<strong>

**King: That I do**

**Hatter: Your not acting like your self**

**King: What do yo mean?**

**Hatter:* Hugs king***

**King:*lets him and hugs him back***

**Hatter: See you would never hug me this thing putts you in a good mood.**


	4. His family part one

**King: Sorry it took so long...**

**Hatter: we had wrighters block and we did our best toget over it as soon as we could...**

**King: so if this one isn't as good as the rest...**

**Hatter: we blame wrightrs block!**

* * *

><p>"So this is what brother had in mind" She said in a tone that reminded me of Jareth. "Well I'm glad he had you come along too." Her hand was on Toby's cheek "Toby." Her voice was sweet and kind when she said that but her smile was seductive.<p>

"I-I'm glad t-t-to" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah we're all as glad as we could be in our current situation. You know what would make me even happier ecstatic even."

"What?" she addressed me in a tone all her own sweet with a hint of sour.

"You showing us out of here and back to our world." I told her in a 'No Dhu' kind of voice.

"I would if I could but I can't so I won't" She smirked.

"Worth a try"

"Linda, could you tell us why we are here." He said firmly a way that made me proud of how strong he could be even to his girlfriend, but then she looked at him with a sad puppy look on her face and he turned to mush in her hand "Y-you know I-if you w-want . . . please." He one third rambled one third stuttered and one third whispered.

She smiled at her ability to turn my brother to mush "I can do that, You see brother needs a Queen, and now that lady Sarah is of age he has picked her, you see he has had heart and mind set on lady Sarah for quite some time now."

"You know you can just call me Sarah like you always did before we came here" I said rather irritated.

"Ok Sarah, well he has had his heart set on you ever since you beet the Labyrinth then he watched you grow stronger and more beautiful every day and he fell so much deeper," I was faltered for a second until she finished "or at least that's what I think he is rather confusing. I do have one other theory, he wants something that none of our elder brothers have a human Queen."

"Brothers!"

"Well yeah we have five elder brothers and one elder sister I am the youngest girl and sibling over all and Jareth is the second youngest and youngest brother. Luna is our eldest sister and is the eldest over all Nick is the second oldest, Donovan is just a little younger Monica is the third oldest and Luka and David are Twins and the third youngest's."

"Did I hear my name" a voice said from behind me it was like Jareth's but sounded kinder like when he was being Ethan.

"In fact you did David" I turned around to see a man that looked just like Jateth but had a soft extremely kind look to his face and he wasn't wearing Jareth's trade mark leather he was in white slacks and a dress shirt untucked and only half buttoned.

"Sarah your drooling" Toby said I gave him a hard glare.

"Linda who is this lovely young lady?" He said giving me a half smile. I felt my face getting really hot and I turned away just slightly.

"That is Sarah the one Jareth was telling us all about."

"Oh. If only I hadn't wed so soon." He sighed. What a way for my fantasies to go. "So Linda how has your kingdom been?"

"It is coming along greatly. You know after I got the Lycans and Vamps to sign the peace treaty, and yours?"

"Ah very well the Angels have been doing splendidly . . . " He was cut off by a sigh and a much darker version of him self stepped out of the shadows.

"Not mine they have been warring like crazy I cannot say I don't enjoy watching the casualties"

"Luka that is not very becoming of a king to say even of dark angels." David was ignored completely, Luka appeared behind me and whispered in a seductive but really dark tone.

"And who might you be? And how would you like to become my mistress?" I gasped and went in to slap him but he dogged it just in time "I'll take that as a no, pity."

"Luka that was rude." Linda nearly ripped his head off.

"Now, now little sister temper, temper." He said in a mocking tone. I didn't think there was anyone that much worse than Jareth.

Then there was a puff of pink glitter and smock it made me and Toby cough. In the middle of the pink was a feminine figure who on sight of Luka, Linda and David Squeaked loudly and clapped.

"Ooo, I found you guys." The person said in a high piched voice. This one hade hair down to the shoulders purple eyes with light pink slacks and an old fashion white blouse. This must be their sister.

Luka groaned "Oh No it's Nick I'm out of here" with that he vanished.

"Wow wait Nick?" I said to Toby who looked more confused than I was.

"Hey you get back here Luka" Nick whined and vanished after him.

"Jake is king of Fairies and such." David said to answer the question in my head.

"Oh" I nodded slowly not quite getting it but getting a better idea. He then reappeared with Luka's ear between his fingers.

"Now stay I wanna catch up, and it's Nicky. I told you guys it's Nicky."

"Cross-dresser?" I asked in a hushed voice to Luka. He nodded just sightly enough for someone who was paying maximum attention would notice.

"Oh no your still dressing like a girl Nick?" said a calm female voice.

"Luna!" Nicky shouted and ran over to give an earthy looking woman a hug. "Oh I missed you Luna how's the kingdom?"

"Oh lovely the humans have given me a new name 'Mother Nature' though others call me 'Mother Earth' these names have been around for quite some time though but I am sure you have never heard them right." She said her smile small and kind.

"Oh I haven't. But look were almost all here we just need Jareth and Donovan."

"Oh yes Donovan was going to come in the morning he had a ton of Demons rioting I was trying to help get every thing under control but I couldn't do much." Luna said running her fingers through her dirty blond hair.

All of a sudden I started to feel dizzy and really drunk. I started to laugh and I didn't know why. I was feeling so loopy and slow.

"Sarah what's so funny?" that only made me laugh more and Toby did to.

"I don't know." Then I erupted in giggles again and coughed some pink mist and glitter puffed out. Everyone looked at Nicky.

"Oops . . . " he said rubbing the back of his head I forgot that . . . " I missed the word " . . . had that effect on humans."

"Well, what else will happen?" Linda asked loudly with Toby leaning on her.

"Um . . . let's see the uncontrollable laughing they'll start feeling loopy and slow they'll start saying exactly what's on their mind and they won't remember a thing of what happened when they were . . . " she was cut off.

"So they're drunk!" Linda said.

"Well it's not hard on their bodies like that but yeah"

"Why didn't you just say so" I said and put my hands up in the air. "Hey what way is my house?" I looked around and noticed how dark it was "Wow when did it get dark?"

"I think we should get them to Jareth castle." David said.

"Yeah they should be able to sleep it off." Nicky said. Before I could open my mouth to abject I was standing with every one in Jareth's throne room.

"Gosh why couldn't cha jus-take me to my house I could-a-jus-stepped it ou-tther-ya-no"

"What did she say?" Jareth asked.

"She wasn't talking to you but if you must know she wanted to know why we took her here not her house" Nicky seemed to be the only one that understood me at all.

"I think I can talk for myself" I said trying so hard it made my head hurt "Ok no I can't"

"I know" Nicky said.

"I'll show you two to the guest rooms" Jareth stood and walked over to me and looped his around me and picked me up like a bride.

"Hey Nicky I don-wanna forget-dis" he just smiled. I could soon feel myself slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kajika:Hey I'm new I just wanna say I wouldn't want to forget Jareth holding me either!<strong>

**King:I'll hold you**

**Kajika:In your dreams**

**King:(sits on floor faceing the wall sulking) You don't have to be so cold.**

**Hatter: (Whispers to you) There having a lovers spat.**

** Kajika:(turns to hatter) We're not lovers! He just likes me its weird!**

**King: Its not weird**

**Hatter: Seeing none of us are real it is kindda weird if you really think about it. You know because I'm part of you king and I don't like her it's just you...**

**Kajika: Well I'm the new manager for these two I'll make sure they update sooner next time**


	5. his family part two

_**Kajika: Im so, so, so sorry I missed something in the other chapter with the names and siblings and on top of that I dropped the ball they aren't updating as soon as I asked I just need to work harder! So the name thing was... No Monica I was reading over it again and that wasn't supposed to be there(You see I was watching Friends at the sam time as typing the story), only four older brothers not including Jareth and also Jake was Nick so sorry. *hits hatter and king upside the head***_

_**Hatter/King in unison: So sorry readers **_

_**King:*whispers* When I imagined her slapping me it was somewhere else**_**.**

_**(I think I fixed it but I'm not sure...)**_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splitting head ache... in a place I did not recognize. Where the hell was I? I didn't remember coming here at all I; now that I think about it, I didn't remember any thing after meeting Luna, Mother Earth, so how did I end up here? Huh...<p>

"So you're finally awake." I jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, I looked the direction it came from, it was Nicky. He was smiling at me like a big sister would. "You, little miss, slept in quite a bit."

"How long?" I said my voice groggy and ruff.

"Oh about twenty-thr-no twenty-five hours" he sounded unsure of what he was saying "but you're

up now that's good Jare was starting to get worried" I was too shocked to say any thing. Or at least any thing that made any sense.

"Twenty-five, that's not, but I ... could I ... um that's, that can't be! Really!"

"Oh yeah you were genuine sleeping beauty, but now that you're up you can meet Donovan. Just a refresh he's demon king so he is kind of scary at least he is to me."

"Is Toby up?" I changed to the topic to a more familiar one still feeling lost. He looked shocked that I changed the topic, Well not shocked but it caught him by surprise, but the shock or surprise was short lived on his face and bounced back just as girly and 'woo' as he was before.

"Oh yeah he woke up hours ago he's out in the garden with Linda" He glanced at the window "Take a look"

I went over to the window that doubled as a door to the balcony, and I looked out at a garden of vines and all sorts of flowers with a large fountain in the middle. I saw Toby laughing and Linda in a fountain with a 'holy shit' look on her face then she smirked wickedly using Jareth's signature smirk. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with her and he fell on top of her. Their lips, unexpectedly, pressed tightly together neither one wanting to make a move and neither one wanting to pull away both eyes wide until Linda closed hers and Toby deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but smile it was nice to see my brother so happy.

"There goes my awkward little brother" I said still smiling.

"It's nice huh... that's what it looks like when two people, no matter who, let go stop fighting and give in to love." The tender moment didn't last long. "Come on Jare wants to see you and Donny wants to meet you; don't tell him I called him that."

I laughed and closed the curtain giving Toby his privacy. And looked back at the room it was adorned in silk it had a love seat and a queen-sized bed. I also noticed two doors one closed one open, the open one lead to a private bathroom, the closed one had a full length mirror and I could only assume lead to the hall but if this was Jareth's castle, and I was sure it was, I couldn't take anything for granted.

"Sweetie I think that we should make you presentable before we leave this room." He said matter of fact "why don't you take a shower I'll pick out your clothes"

"Oh yeah that would probably be best" I said feeling kind of grimy witch could only be expected after more than twenty hours without a shower. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me it was a large bathroom with a large almost hot-tub-sized bath, witch at the moment seemed much better than a shower in the still large but more average looking shower. I peeled off my sticky, filthy clothes and stepped into the large tub and to my surprise it was already filled with warm water. I felt my self relax I took a deep breath the room smelled like lavender. It was way weird but I really couldn't find it in me to care at all, it was too nice to care. I felt my head ache slip away as I scrubbed the grim away. If you ask me, the bath ended too soon but I came out with prune fingers and toes. I rapped my self in a sea blue towel and fond a brush to untangle my hair. Afterwards I felt utterly refreshed, and I walked over to the door.

"Nicky you still in there?"

"Yep! And I fond the most perfect dress for you ever, It's so pretty!"

"Well could you leave so I could get dressed."

"Oh. Yeah well, of course. Call me back in when your dressed 'cause I want to see you in that dress. I think you'll look great in it." I heard a door shut and I took that as a good sign that Nicky had left the room. I walked out and saw a dark blue dress. I looked at the dress, it was not something I would have picked for my self but I felt a pull it like I had to put it on. I pulled the dress on over my head and it sipped on comfortably it left my arms bare and clung to my waist in a way that felt... well incredible it had a large slit on the left side that showed my leg. I walked over the mirror on the door and saw an elegant looking woman. It made me smile I looked like a princesses it made my eyes look a little bigger and stand out more it made me look curvy and slim. I looked really good. Nicky could really pick 'em.

"Dressed" I said opening the door and Nicky walked in.

"Oooo, what'd I tell you! You look great"

"I know, Thank you".

"Okay it's time for girl talk."

"Girl talk?" so he really thought of himself as a girl. Huh.

"Yeah I have to tell you something but you have to at least act surprised later, k?"

"Okay." I said unsure of what I was agreeing to.

"In a few weeks all of us are going to have a family dinner and you, Toby and me and Luna's hubbies"

_Hubby so he's gay to?_ I wondered as he continued.

"And so are the boys' wives, well the ones that have wives, are going to be there to. During dessert Jareth's gonna-" he was cut off.

"Oh no you don't." Luna was in the doorway and a vine wrapped its self around Nicky's mouth so he couldn't talk anymore.

"Luna what are you doing here?" I said holding back a laugh. Nicky looked so weird.

"Jareth sent me up here to see if you were still asleep and if you were I was to wake you and get you ready. Though it seems that you are already prepared. Come, and you," She pointed at Nicky "I'll talk to you later Mister." Nicky made a sound of protest "Okay fine I'll talk to you later Missy." Nicky looked satisfied after that.

"Wait what was he- er...she going to say?"

"In good time Sarah"

"Fine I can live with that."

I was lead through a twisting turning maze of hall ways and doors until we came to large double doors. They swung open as we approached them and reviled a throne room and two men one was Jareth and the other had black hair and was unbelievably tan with golden eyes he didn't look at all like Jareth more like a mix between Linda and Luka with hard features but undeniably gorgeous. He was dressed in a burgundy dress shirt tucked and buttoned and black dress pants he was bare foot; he looked unapproachable, then he noticed me and Luna in the door way and smiled and walked over to us and hugged Luna tightly.

"Nice to see you sis. Thank you again for helping the other day"

"But I didn't do any thing."

"Ah, but you tried." Than he turned to me smiled kindly and lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it "and you are?"

"S-Sarah" I stuttered and internally scolded my self for making a fool of my self, I soon felt Jareth's hard glare and noticed Donovan was still holding my hand and looking at me I pulled my hand away, and averted my gaze up to Jareth. I sighed "You wanted to see me."

"Yes" he smiled at me, then looked at his brother "but I think we should talk in the garden."

* * *

><p><strong>Kajika: sorry again for it taking so long I failed<strong>

**King:no no no it's not your fault, right Hatter *kicks Hatter***

**Hatter:Ouch! Yeah not your fault it's King's**

**King: see... wait my fault!**

**Kajika: makes sence you are the one in charge of this one King**

**King: Crap!**


End file.
